Ruins Test
Summary "For Samus to remain connected with the Power Suit requires mental energy unfathomable to an ordinary person. In situations like this when she is under pressure, indeed, even Samus is unable to concentrate her mental energy. However, when Samus completes the trial of the spirit of the mural, she regains her strong force of will and can successfully integrate with the Legendary Power Suit. Only the chosen few can wear the Legendary Power Suit. Those who prevail over the trials of the spirit of the mural can integrate it within their body." Co-creator of Metroid, Yoshio Sakamoto: The Legendary Power Suit that was acquired by Samus is her most notable suit, and with it, she has had her strongest feats and the majority of her major hunts. The mural is also known as the Chozo God of War. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C, Unknown with Damage Reversal Name: Mural, Ruins Test, God Of War Origin: Metroid Zero Mission Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Chozo God of War Powers And Abilities: Intangibility (Immaterial), Electricity Manipulation, Flight, Light Manipulation (However, not useful in combat), Technology Manipulation (Again, not entirely useful for combat), Damage Boost and Damage Transferal. Attack Potency: Town level (Was able to damage Zero Suit Samus with his lightning), Unknown with his Damage Reversal (Was able to redirect Samus' non-lethal paralyzer as damage to Samus in this fight, which suggests that when the damage is brought back to the attacker, it is greatly amplified.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Was able to react to and attack Zero Suit Samus) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown (Was never shown out of his intangible state, however, his orb itself is damageable by the paralyzer and likely re-spawns a new orb for each challenger) Stamina: Likely Limitless (Is a spirit, is supposed to be able to test all his enemies to their limits) Range: A few dozen meters with lightning, his damage reversal is an attack that doesn't have range. (It's rather hard to describe the damage reversal, it has no real need of range and is not dodgeable) Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Likely Genius (Has existed at least as long as the Chozo, which would include their prime. The modern Chozo in Tallon IV did not even consider weapons like the Plasma Beam as actual technology, and these Chozo were far intelligent as they were in their prime) Weaknesses: Given that the images inside the orb is changed to a Chozo symbol, it can negate the damage reversal and instead be able to BFR him back to whence he came. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Damage Reversal:' The only physical side of the God of War is his greatest weapon, if you shoot your reflection, damage will be brought on back to you in an undodgeable manner, and amplified considerably (Samus' non-lethal stun gun was able to damage her town level durability considerably). Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Metroid Category:Ghosts Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Electricity Users Category:Aliens Category:Gods Category:Technology Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Light Users Category:Geniuses Category:Unknown Tier Category:Nintendo Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Damage Transferal Users Category:Damage Boost Users